Will Faustina be hardhearted forever?
by Tiny Flow Cheat
Summary: In this story, Faustina is already the Blue Djinn. Will she be hard-hearted like the other Blue Djinns?
1. Chapter 1: Faustina, wait for me

**I'm just new here. This is my first fanfiction story.**

**Category: Children of the Lamp**

**Pairing: Faustina and John**

**Rating: K-T; T**

**So, this is it...**

**Wait! Disclaimer: I do not own Children of the Lamp. P. B. Kerr does, he's the author anyway. **

**So, this is it...**

Faustina was gazing outside through the window. The Blue Djinn should have been hard-hearted, but Faustina missed everyone—John, Phillipa, Nimrod, Dybbuk, her mother, and lots more.

Meanwhile, John was also gazing outside. "Miss her?" Phillipa asked.

"Yeah," he replied. "I've decided to go to Iravotum. ABECEDAR— "

"No! It's in Iraq! You know what dangers face you. And the wish monster."

"I memorize all the things that I'm supposed to do." He said. "And I'm 18 already."

"We are twins! FABULONGOSHOOMARVILESH-!"

"Do not try to bind me. This is my life." He said. And before Phillipa could protest, he said, "ABECEDARIAN!"

John arrived exactly where the trapdoor to Iravotum was. He stepped inside and experience again the language twist. He faced the same monsters.

The seventh monster was Faustina herself. She waved and smiled. She ran forward. John apologized and threw a rock at Faustina. Faustina disappeared.

Now, he calls up the brass man with his boat. They sailed through the hot sea. All of a sudden, a wave hit them. The boat toppled over and the brass man held John's shirt and dived. John cursed.

The Rukhkh arrived. But it could not see any victim and could not hear any sound, save for the sound of the sea.

The brass man just held to John. John did not feel any heat at all. After about a minute or two, they arrived at the forest. The brass man calls up his boat and oar, then sails away.

The grass was almost depleted. _Because of the king, the grass is almost gone_, John thought. _I wish that the grass would grow more. _

He heard a roar in the distance. Then the grass began to reappear where the bare ground was. He ran until he was tired, then he rested.

He ran again when he was okay, then he took a sip of water from a jug he brought. He did not stop until he reached the Hanging gardens.

John had been here before, to save Phillipa from being the Blue Djinn. But he didn't know about the inside of the palace.

John explored and he never rested until he found Faustina's bedroom. John said, "Faus—"

"Servants, stop him. Put him in a cage." Said a girl.

"Faustina! I'm John. I've known you for many years."

"Ignore him, servants," said Faustina. "Just put him in a cage!"

"But Faustina... I have loved you for many years. Don't you care for us? For Dybbuk? For Mrs. Sachertorte?" said John. Faustina softened a bit. But after a breath, she said, "Take him in a room. Lock the door and give him anything he says, but relay the request to me first."

And John was pushed into the room. It had a bed, a bathroom, a table with ink, quill and paper, a window and a closet. He should have listened to Phil's advice. But he couldn't just let Faustina go.

**So that's it. It is going to have a new chapter. Watch for it!**


	2. Chapter 2: Who volunteers?

**This is the next chapter for **_**Faustina, wait for me**_**. So just read:**

John was very lonely inside the locked room. He shouted, "Water, please. I mean the clean water like the one I'm carrying. Not the water from the roots of the Tree."

"I am sorry, sir. Her Royalty says that you should adjust in here. She provides you a room. You are lucky you weren't sent to a cage. So you should adjust, that is what she says." said an invisible servant. Suddenly, Faustina appeared. The servants, at this signal, walked away.

"Faustina. How could you do this to me? I love you. Don't you love me too?" said John.

Faustina said, "I do, John. It's just that I promised an oath to Ayesha about this matter. Love."

"We...I should find another volunteer to be the next Blue Djinn." Said John. Faustina said, "So, goodbye. I'll just visit you whenever I can."

John thought, _She should have been hard-hearted, like all the other Blue Djinns. But how does she control that. She breathes, drinks water from the tree and well, that can't be possible._

_ Good for her, she can control herself. Not at all like Ayesha. _Said a thought from somewhere. John thought, _Phil!_

_ Yes, John, I followed you. Just in case. _Said Phillipa.

_Thank you... can you bail me out of here? She locked me inside a room, _said John. His question was answered when the gates banged open. John looked out the window. There she was Phillipa, in pink clothes, running towards the palace.

But a force stopped her. She battled the force but she was pushed, pulled, shoved, punched and kicked. _Faustina's servants_, thought John.

But she pushed one more time and she was free. She ran in top speed and banged John's door open.

"Come on." She said. "Before they reach us."

"No! We've got to save Faustina. I promised her that I would get a new volunteer to replace her as Blue Djinn," said John. He ran towards Faustina's bedroom and pulled her out. They ran towards Phillipa and together, they ran for the forest. Faustina uttered her focus word.

They flew over the ocean of warm water and went out of the trapdoor. "ABECEDARIAN!" said John. And they were in Palm Springs.

"What! I uttered my focus word to go home!" said John.

"Oops. I thought of Palm Springs for a bit, then we arrived here," said Faustina.

Mrs. Sachertorte greeted them and said, "I thought you were supposed to be the Blue Djinn."

"They bailed me out. We are finding a volunteer to replace me as the next Blue Djinn," said Faustina.

"If no one volunteers," she said, then leaned down to whisper, "I will."

**So that's it. Watch out for the next chapter!**


	3. Loneliness

**Disclaimer: I do not own Children of the Lamp.**

It was as if everything in the world stopped moving.

"What!" shrieked Faustina. All of the people turned to her. Mrs. Sachertorte ushered them inside a tent.

"I know what you are thinking, darling," said Mrs. Sachertorte. "It's just…I don't want to see my own children suffer."

"But mom," Faustina protested, "I also don't want _you _to suffer."

"It's the only choice," said John. "And besides, no one is going to take the position. It's a tough decision."

Faustina had a sad look in her eyes. "Are you really sure, mom?"

Mrs. Sachertorte looked down, and nodded. Something, like water, flowed from Faustina to Mrs. Sachertorte.

They journeyed, through whirlwind, to Iravotum once again. This time, only Mrs. Sachertorte descended down the trapdoor. She waved her arms as John, Phillipa and Faustina went away.

Faustina gazed outside. She was in the Gaunt's house. It was summer, but it wasn't very hot.

To distract herself, she joined John and Phillipa in cooking. John was cutting vegetables when he cursed. Faustina looked at John, and saw that he wounded himself. "FABULONG—"

"Phil." Faustina interrupted. "Don't waste your fire just by healing a small wound like this."

Phillipa mouthed, _Oh_. She remembered a lesson they had with Nimrod about the fire within djinn. Everytime djinn used their powers, this fire would gradually grow smaller, and they could die.

Faustina opened a bottle of alcohol. She put some on the wound. After, she used a Band-Aid to cover the wound. "Thank you."

"Guys?" said Phillipa. "The soup is ready to serve. And there's ice cream too."

They had a silent lunch. They watched the movie "9" after. It was all about small puppets made by a scientist. All of the people died. Faustina loved 7, a brave warrior. Phillipa said that her favourite was 9, since he was a very great leader.

Then they heard a boom.

**So that's it. Wait for Chapter 4!**


End file.
